Known vehicular lamp devices reflect irradiation light of a light source with multiple reflectors in the irradiation direction for outward irradiation via an outer lens.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular lamp device having a horizontal rectangular lamp body. This vehicular lamp device reflects irradiation light of LED sources disposed to the vertical center of the lamp body. This reflection uses horizontally long reflectors disposed to the upper and lower portions of the lamp body. This obtains light-emitting surfaces expanding in a belt shape in the vehicle width direction in the upper and lower portions of the lamp body.